Where's my samurai? JapanxMale Reader
by TheUntimateUke
Summary: You are a young kagema, eagerly awaiting your samurai owner to return. But he doesn't come home as you were expecting. I decided to rate this based on character death and the fact that kagema means male prostitute. xD Oh well. Enjoy Warning: Character death, past prostitution, somber themes.


Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Where's my samurai?

I'm searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find

To find my samurai

Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need

I need my samurai

Ai yai yai

I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ai yai yai

I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

The sun rose to greet the beautiful Japanese village with a pale green sky, a very dreary sky that hinted to rain. You applied your make-up swiftly and bound your dark hair up, like you did on many occasions. You delicately painted a golden butterfly on your cheek and admired your work. You were a young kagema and your samurai owner was returning to the village after being hired for a job. You were excited because, not only had the two of you been together for some time, but you had fallen in love with the samurai. You slipped into your kimono and tied the sash around your waist so it wouldn't come undone easily. You slid the light door open, gazing out to the world, watching pink blossom petals fall and the green sky grow dark in the distance. Rain was in the future. You smiled to yourself and closed the door behind you before going to the village arch, the entrance to the large village.

I'm searching in the woods

And high upon the hills

Just to find

To find my samurai

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in his net

Yes I need

I need my samurai

Ai yai yai

I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ai yai yai

I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Where's my samurai?

The crowd of people was a struggle to snake your way into, but you managed to get to the front. On top a strong Mongolian horse, was the the leader of the group of samurais that your love was part of. They had been hired to preform an execution, and now they were returning from their valiant efforts. One by one, the warriors passed through the gates and greeted people, but none had been your samurai. This didn't bother you, though. He had gone on several missions with his party and always come back.

Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Where's my samurai?

Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Where's my samurai?

Ai yai yai

I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ai yai yai

I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ai yai yai

I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ai yai yai

I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Where's my samurai?

One of the members from his party came up to you, to your surprise. He held a piece of paper rolled into a scroll. He knelt in front of you and held the scroll out for you to take it. When you did, you opened it and it read:

"I am very displeased to inform you that the samurai Honda Kiku has been killed during the battle. You will receive his armor after the funeral and will be given a urn to keep his ashes."

You dropped the scroll, face frozen in shock. You shouldn't believe it. You couldn't. How had he died? Your eyes filled with tears and you began to cry as a cart carried his body through the gate. You couldn't bear to look at his body, which had blood staining his white and gold armor.

Rain began to fall from the now black sky and washed the blood free. You just stood there, standing in the rain, tears and rain washing off your make-up. The butterfly ran and disappeared as well as all the white covering your face.

~After preparations and the cremation~

You has finally finished putting up Kiku's armor up on the wall, next to the table that held his urn. It was a vibrant green jade urn, made especially for the local samurais. Lucky. It was his favorite color. You might have started out as just a simple kagema, but now you were known as Kiku's spouse and also the widow of a samurai. YOu looked out at the small cherry tree that you had planted in his honor as the leaves blew in the wind. The blue sky was dotted with faint clouds. A beautiful day. On a sad occasion. Tears started rolling down your cheek again at the thought. How could you get on without your love? Where had your samurai gone?

Ai yai yai

I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky.


End file.
